


Happy, Sated, and Loved

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Requested Fics [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Candles, Dinner, F/M, Kisses, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick wanted to surprise is girlfriend before he headed back out on tour.





	Happy, Sated, and Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSBSavedMyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBSavedMyLife/gifts).



Nick finished lighting the last candle as he heard the front door open up. He shook the match out, smiling hearing his girlfriend’s sweet voice float through the house. 

“Nick, where are you love?” Rachel asked, looking around the darkened room wondering what was going on. 

Nick came into the living room and moved right to his girl, pulling her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her gently, tightening his grip on her as she responded. Rachel sighed happily as they pulled away, both panting softly. 

“I have a surprise for you love.” Nick grinned, his blue eyes shining with excitement in the glow of the candles. 

Rachel raised her brow. “Okay Carter, what did you do?” 

Nick chuckled and shook his head. “I just wanted to surprise my baby girl, is that so wrong?” 

Rachel blushed softly. “No, just caught me off guard.” 

Nick took her hand and led her to the kitchen, her eyes going wide seeing the candle lit dinner for two. She looked up at him stunned. On the table was grilled salmon, fresh cooked veggies, and salad. 

“Oh Nick... “ She said softly, looking up at him. 

Nick grinned and kissed her again before pulling the chair out for her so she could sit. “Why thank you good sir.” 

“Of course M’lady.” Nick grinned, scooting her up before going to sit on the other side. 

The two ate happily together, talking about their day and the future tour that was about to begin. Once supper was done and the table was cleared, Nick wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. 

“Nick..” 

“Shhh baby girl.” Nick cooed softly. “Do you trust me?” 

Rachel relaxed and nodded. “Yes, of course I do love.” 

Nick took her hand and led her up the stairs and to the bathroom where more candles could be smelt. He let go of her hand before moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her, leaning his head down and kissing her neck gently. 

“Okay baby girl, take it off.” Nick whispered. 

Rachel felt her body shake hearing his voice get low and husky. She pulled the blindfold off gasping, her hand coming up to her mouth. She looked around the bathroom, lights low with candles flickering everywhere, rose petals scattered all over the floor and around the tub. 

“Oh Nick, it’s beautiful.” 

Nick smiled and began undressing her, Rachel turning to do the same. Once they were both naked, Nick pulled her towards the tub that was filled with bubbles and slid inside before pulling her in with him. They snuggled close to each other in the warm water, hands roaming softly over each other. 

“This is amazing, thank you so much love.” Rachel sighed, leaning her head over as Nick kissed on her neck gently.

“Anything for my love, specially since I have to leave her soon.” Nick whispered, a bit of sadness in his voice. 

Rachel turned to face him, kissing him lovingly before pulling away. She looked into his blue eyes seeing them going dark with need, his arms wrapping and pulling her closer, her legs straddling his lap, feeling him being pushed against her.

“Nick…” Rachel whimpered. 

“Lift up baby girl please.” Nick instructed softly, with a bit of firmness. 

Rachel shook but nodded before lifting and sliding down onto him, his arms not loosening their grip as she moved against him. They leaned down and kissed, tongues dueling as Rachel rode him. 

The water splashed and moved around them, some getting on the floor as their movements became more frantic and needy, hands roaming. 

“Nick...so close baby.” Rachel panted, her hips moving faster as her inner walls cling around his thickness. 

“Me too, cum with me baby doll.” Nick grunted, hips arching up against her. 

After a few more minutes, the lovers cried out each others names as they let go. 

“Rachel!” 

“Nick!” 

Rachel didn’t stop her movements until both were spent, her head falling against his shoulder feeling his kisses on her head and cheek. 

“I love you.” Nick whispered softly. 

“I love you too.” Rachel replied. 

She pulled off of Nick’s softened cock before she reached down and pulled the plug out of the tub, letting the cold water go down the drain. Nick helped her out of the tub and dry her off, Rachel doing the same to him before dressing and snuggling down into their bed for the night. 

“Tonight was amazing.” Rachel smiled. 

Nick beamed happily, so glad he could make his girl smiled. “I’m so glad baby girl.” 

He kissed her one last time before pulling her into his arms, snuggling close with her as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy, sated, and in love.


End file.
